Keyakinan Diri
by uzugaki no rian meigiana
Summary: Naruto yang selalu di kucilkan, di lecehkan, dan dianggap monster selalu berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaannya.. Canon RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Keyakinan Diri**

**Disclaimer : punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ceritanya punya ku OK. gitu aja kok repot *plakk**

**Rated : T ( pokoknya aman deh)**

**Genre : advanture**

**Pairing : ? belum tau**

**Summary : Naruto yang selalu di kucilkan, di lecehkan, dan dianggap monster selalu berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaannya**

**dont like domt read oke...!**

* * *

"Pergilah dari sini monster! Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu itu." Teriak salah satu penduduk kepada seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru shapire.

"Tapi aku bukan monster, aku kesini hanya ingin menawarkan anda beberapa ikan segar yang baru saja saya tangkap. Seharian ini aku belum makan nasi" mohon anak tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto. Ya, dari tadi pagi hingga sore hari ia sama sekali belum makan apa-apa, sedari tadi ia hanya menangkap ikan lalu menjualnya, walau pun dari tadi belum ada seorang pun yang mau membeli ikan tangkapannya.

"Jika aku memakan ikan tangkapanmu pasti aku akan keracunan karena tersentuh oleh tanganmu" bentak orang tersebut.

"ta-tapi aku belum makan, kumohon belilah ikan tangkapanku ini" mohon Naruto.

Sebenarnya kenapa nNaruto melakukan ini, padahal ia bisa mengolah ikan tersebut menjadi makanan.? Itu karena selain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya sebenarnya juga Naruto ingin di perhatikan dan di anggap ada di desa konoha oleh para penduduk, tetapi apapun usaha yang ia lakukan pasti selalu gagal dan biasanya berakhir dengan babak belur. Bahkan pernah ia hampir mati karena disiksa oleh para penduduk, untung saja ada sekelompok ANBU suruhan Sandaime hokage untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Pergi dari sini" bentak orang tersebut dan mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh sampai membuat ikan tangkapanya jatuh dan kotor.

**JDER~**

Orang tersebut menutup pintu rumahnya dengan tertunduk sedih walaupun ia selalu di perlakukan seperti ini Naruto tetap saja merasa sedih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti ini" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun memungut ikan tangkapannya yang sudah kotor. Sebenarnya saat ini Naruto tengah menahan tangisnya dan tetap tegar, tetapi walaupun sekuat apapun ia menahan tangisannya air matanya tetap mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh ketanah.

Sekarang suasana hati Naruto tengah kacau. Naruto pun bangkit dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sebenarnya tak tau kemana ia akan tuju tetapi ia ingin menjauh dari para penduduk untuk menenangkan hatinya yang saat ini tengah kacau. Ia berlari, hingga hampir menabrak seseorang.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Kesini kau akan kuhajar" teriak seseorang yang tadi hampir tertabrak oleh Naruto dengan penuh amarah.

Naruto tak menghiraukan teriakan orang tersebut dan tetap berlari. Para penduduk yang melihat kejadian tadi memandang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kata seseorang wanita paruh baya dengan nada tak suka.

"Dasar anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah. Dasar monster" kata seorang laki-laki yang sedang melayani para pembeli yang akan membeli sayurannya.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa para penduduk yang melihat naruto dengan iba, salah satunya pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku, paman Teuchi. Serta anaknya, Ayame.

"kasihan Naruto. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto" kata pemilik kedai, Paman Teuchi dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang anak.

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah. Dan sampailah ia di tepi sungai. Naruto kembali tertunduk

"kenapa? Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Apa salahku hingga semua orang membanci ku" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun menitikan air mata, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tanpa di sadari seseorang mendekati Naruto lalu menepuk pundaknya. Naruto pun tersentak kaget, saat Naruto menoleh ke belakang ia mendapati sosok Sandaime hokage yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kakek" kata Naruto.

"Jangan biar kan hal itu mengganggu mu, berusahalah dengan berbagai cara agar kau diperhatikan" kata Sandaime hokage.

"Tapi aku telah melakukannya dengan berbagai cara tetapi semuanya gagal. Sebenarnya apa salahku?" kata Naruto dengan keras dan sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau mempunyai tekad api?" Tanya Sandaime hokage.

"Tekad api?" ulang Naruto, sebenarnya naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud kata tersebut. Sandiaime hokage yang mengerti bahwa Naruto kebingungan kemudian menjelaskannya.

"Tekad api, tekad yang selalu ingin melindungi orang yang berharga bagi nya. Apa kau punya impian naruto?" Tanya Sandaime hokage kembali.

"Aku ingin melampaui kekuatan hokage dan menjadi hokage agar bisa melindungi semua orang dan aku juga ingin akui semua orang" kata Naruto tanpa keraguan.

"Itu impian yang bagus. Kejarlah impianmu itu, lakukan dengan semangat dan tekad pantang menyerah suatu saat pasti semua orang akan mengakui mu" kata Sandaime hokage berusaha menyemangati Naruto.

" Tetapi siapa yang melatihku?" Tanya Naruto.

Sandaime hokage pun tersenyum "jika kau ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi semua orang berlatihlah denganku besok, aku akan mengajarkan teknik ninja kepadamu, bagaimana naruto apa kau mau?" tawar Sandaime hokage.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya.

"Benar, kalau kau berminat besok siang datanglah kepada ku?" kata Sandaime hokage.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum senang. "yosh.! Aku akan berlatih dan menjadi kuat agar bisa melampaui kekuatan hokage dan bisa melindungi semua orang" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

Sanndaime hokagepun kembali tersenyum. 'ternyata anak ini memiliki sifat seperti 'dia' ' batin sandaime hokage.

Latihan akan dimulai besok, impian naruto untuk melampaui kekuatan hokage semakin besar

**[****SKIP TIME****]**

Saat ini Naruto sedang bersama Sandaime hokage di sebuah area pelatihan ninja. Saat ini Naruto akan berlatih bersama Sandaime hokage yang dijanjikannya kemarin.

Hari ini Naruto sangat bersemangat, bahkan dari tadi senyuman Naruto tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Sandaime yang melihat Naruto yang sangat bersemangat pun ikut tersenyum.

Satu pertanyaan, bagaimana Sandaime hokage meninggalkan ruangan sedangkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya ditinggalkan?.

Ternyata Sandaime hokage sudah menyuruh penasehat kepercayaannya, Shikaku Nara. Untuk menggantikan nya sementara karena Sandaime hokage akan mengajari Naruto teknik ninja.

"Apakah kau siap Naruto?" Tanya Sandaime hokage.

"Ya, aku sangat siap" kata Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"oke yang pertama kau akan belajar melempar shiruken. Lihat seperti ini!" kata Sandaime hokage sambil mencontohkan cara melempar shiruken.

Di kedua tangan Sandaime hokage masing-masing terdapat 4 shiruken , Sandaime pun memasang kuda-kuda lalu melemparnya ke sebuah batang pohon yang menjadi sasarannya.

Akhirnya semua shiruken yang ia lemparkan tpat mengenai sasaran. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya brdecak kagum.

"Yosh. Akan kucoba" kata Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil 8 shiruken lalu di setiap tangannya terdapat 4 shiruken. Naruto pun bersiap-siap, ia memasang kuda-kuda kemudian melemparnya.

Saat Naruto melihat kedepan ternyata semua shiruken yang ia lempar tadi tidak ada yang tepat sasaran.

Bahkan salah satu shiruken yang dilemparkan Naruto tadi hampir mengenai kepala Sandaime hokage.

Naruto yang melihat semua shiruken nya tidak tepat sasaran hanya nyengir kuda sambil menggarukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sandaime hokage pun hanya tersenyum maklum, namanya juga masih pertama.

"Tak apa Naruto, teruslah berlatih hingga kau bisa aku akan mengawasimu dari sini" kata Sandaime hokage.

"Baiklah akan kucoba hingga aku bisa dan menyelesaikan latihan ini dengan sempurna" kata Naruto yang kembali bersemangat.

Percobaan kedua Naruto tetap saja gagal, tak ada satu pun shiruken yang mengenai sasaran.

Percobaan ketiga shiruken yang tepat mengenai sasaran hanya 2 shiruken saja.

Naruto terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga percobaan ke tujuh Naruto berhasil melempar shiruken dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Narutopun tersenyum puas.

"Bagus Naruto kau mempelajarinya dengan cepat, coba sekarang kau ulangi lagi" kata Sandaime hokage sambil tersenyum

"Hai. Akan ku lakukan" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto pun bersiap-siap. Di setiap tangannya terdapat masing-masing 4 shiruken Naruto pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian Ia melemparnya. Dan

**TAP~ TAP~ TAP~ TAP~**

Semua shiruken yang di lempar oleh Naruto semuanya tepat sasaran

Sandaime hokage pun tersenyum kembali. "bagus Naruto, kau memang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi ninja. Semoga apa yang kau ingin capai dapat kau raih dan bekerja keraslah untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu" kata Sandaime hokage sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang dilakukan seperti itu bersyukur masih ada orang yang peduli kepadanya. Naruto pun tersenyum bahagia.

**6 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Kini Naruto telah selesai latihan. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di tepi sungai, ia tengah berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tengah kelelahan .

"huft.. latihan hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi demi menjadi hokage akan kulakukan yang terbaik dan keinginanku untuk di akui semua orang akan terwujud" kata naruto penuh keyakinan.

Saat latihan Naruto tekah mempelajari teknik ninja dan semuanya bisa ia kuasai. Mulai dari melempar kunai dan shiruken dengan berbagai macam teknik melempar, memusatkan cakra di telapak kaki agar bisa berjalan di atas air dan di batang pohon, membuat bunshin, dan teknik dasar ninja yang lainnya.

Sandaime kini telah kembali ke kantornya. Kini Naruto tengah sendirian yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Ia masih mengingat kata-kata Sandaime hokage kepadanya. Sandaime hokage mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memasukan Naruto ke akademi ninja besok. Betapa senangnya Naruto saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Esok adalah hari yang baru bagi Naruto. Disana pasti ia akan mendapatkan teman

"yosh. Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, dan suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi hokage yang di akui semua orang" kata Naruto dengan semangat dan meta berapi-api.

Pada waktu itu Sandaime hokage mengatakan bahwa perlengkapan di akademi nanti yang akan mengurusnya adalah Sandaime hokage sendiri. Betapa senangnya Naruto karena masih ada yang peduli padanya walau itu hanya Sandaime hokage yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya

**T.B.C**

* * *

ini fanfic kedua saya dan fanfic berchapter pertama saya, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya

**tapi kalau soal pairing saya belum tau. apa para reder ada yang mau kasih pendapat soal pairing di fanfic ini?**

dan selanjutnya

REVIEW YA KALAU ENGGAK *NODONGIN PISTOL, READER NODONGIN BASOKA. AUTHOR ANGKAT TANGAN :-D


	2. Teman

**Keyakinan Diri**

**Disclaimer : punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ceritanya punya ku OK. gitu aja kok repot *plakk**

**Rated : T ( pokoknya aman deh )**

**Genre : advanture**

**Warning : OOC,OC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto yang selalu di kucilkan, di lecehkan, dan dianggap monster selalu berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaannya**

**dont like dont read oke...!**

**.**

**.**

Mentari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya, setelah bulan yang telah selesai menyinari bumi kini matahari mulai menampakan diri.

Hal ini disembut gembira oleh anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru shapire. Ia adalah Naruto, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Karena dilihat dari penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan.

Ia tengah mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang lusuh dan raut wajahnya yang masih kelihatan mengantuk. Walau begitu Naruto terus saja tersenyum. Itu dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Hari ini Naruto akan nendapatkan teman yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Bagi Naruto hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya karena hari ini adalah hari ia akan masuk ke akademi ninja.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto saat ini bangun pagi setelah itu ia pun bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selang 8 menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi ia kemudian pergi kekamarnya dan menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berselang Naruto telah bersiap-siap. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna orange dan biru, ia juga mengenakan celana yang senada dengan jaketnya.

**[Keyakinan Diri]**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan, ia akan menuju ke kantor hokage. Sejak berangkat dari rumah senyuman terus mengembang di wajah Naruto sehingga beberapa penduduk yang melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi senyum sendiri menganggapnya sudah gila, tetapi Naruto tak menghirukan tatapan para penduduk terhadapnya.

Kini Naruto telah sampai di kantor hokage dan langsung menemui Sandaime hokage.

Tak menghiraukan teriakan seorang penjaga karena Naruto masuk seenak jidatnya, Naruto pun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Kakek, aku sudah siap" kata Naruto dengan semangat

Sandaime hokage yang sedang berbicara dengan pria yang memiliki goresan mendaar di tengah wajahnya langsung menengok kearah sumber suara, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Oh kau Naruto. Kalau kau sudah siap, kau sebentar lagi akan masuk ke akademi nija. Seseorang yang berada di sampingku ini yang akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas sekaligus wali kelas di kelas mu. Namanya Iruka Umino" kata Sandaime hokage.

Naruto kemudian memandang sejenak orang tersebut, lalu ia pun menunduk hormat.

"Mohon bimbingannya Sensei" kata Naruto dengan sopan.

Sandaime hokage yang melihat itu pun tersenyum bangga. Sama hal nya dengan sang wali kelas Iruka Umino yang juga tersenyum.

'Ternyata anak ini begitu sopan. Tak seperti yang ku pikirkan' batin Iruk

**[Keyakinan Diri]**

Di sebuah kelas yang tak lain adalah kelas yang akan di tempati oleh Naruto sedang terjadi kegaduhan. Di bandingkan dengan kelas yang lain, kelas yang akan di tempati Naruto sangat ribut.

"Wah, sasuke-kun keren sekali" teriak gadis berambut pink dengan histeris. Sedangkan yang di teriaki hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan dingin khasnya.

"Shikhamharhu, aphwa khau mahu" kata anak berbadan besar dengan penuh keripik di mulutnya.

"Tidak, merepotkan saja" balas anak yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas

Suasana yang sempat gaduh kini menjadi hening karena kedatangan seseorang yaitu gurumya, Iruka Umino. Tetapi yang menjadi perhatian bukanlah kedatangan Senseinya tapi karena seorang anak yang berada di samping Sensei mereka.

Mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik. Entah kenap sepertinya Naruto tahu yang sedang di bicarakan adalah dia.

"Itu kan anak yang 'Itu'" kata seorang anak yang memakai topi.

"Iya Arashi, kata kakakku juga dia yang selalu membuat onar didesa ini. Makannya aku tak boleh berteman dengannya" kata seorang anak disebelahnya.

Arashi pun menjawab "Lebih baik kita tak usah berteman dengannya"

"Iya" balas teman yang di sebelah arashi.

Tanpa disadari mereka sebenarnya Naruto telah mendengar semuanya. Naruto pun tertunduk lesu.

Iruka sang Sensei yang mengerti gelagat Naruto yang gelisah pun langsung memerintahkan semua muridnya untuk diam.

"Semuanya tolong diam!" kata Iruka dengan keras.

Alhasil semuanya pun langsung diam, mereka tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari sang Sensei.

"Beri waktu sebentar, dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kami sudah tau Sensei, untuk apa di perkenalkan. Dia adalah anak yang selalu membuat onar didesa ini, ia terkenal karena kebodohannya" kata anak yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Kiba, jangan seperti itu!" kata Iruka agak membentak.

Kelaspun kembali hening

"Nah Naruto sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" kata Iruka.

"Hai" balas Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, impian besar ku akan menjadi hokage dan melindungi semua orang. Agar mereka mengakui keberadaanku" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat sambil menepuk dadanya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kalimatnya."Jadi mhon bantuannya dan salam kenal" kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

Bisik-bisik pun terjadi. sebenarnya Naruto mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan, mulai dari

"Mustahil, orang yang selalu membuat masalah bermimpi seperti itu"

"Orang yang sangat aneh"

"Bodoh"

Dan lain sebagainya.

Walau seperti itu Narito tetap tegar dan selalu tersenyum tulus. Tanpa disadari Naruto, ada seorang yang tertarik padanya.

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak" kata Iruka dengan membentak. Alhasil semuanya pun diam.

"Kalau begitu Naruto, sekarang kau duduk di pojok sana" kata iruka sambil menunjukan bangku yang akan Naruto tempati.

"Hai" kata Naruto, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kearah bangku miliknya.

Setelah sampai, ia pun langsung menduduki bangkunya.

Saat sedang mendengarkan pelajaran tentang dasar-dasar ninja, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan tangannya. Naruto pun reflek, ia pun menoleh kearah kanan. Ia menangkap sosok yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih, memiliki alis tebal, dan bermata bundar.

"Hay, namaku Rock Lee salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" kata anak tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Rock Lee yang masih menyodorkan tangannya, Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya dan mereka pun berjabatan tangan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal juga." Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Hening pun terjadi.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman" kata Lee tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

Naruto pun menjawab dengan senyum bahagia. "Pasti, kita akan menjadi teman sejati"

Naruto kini bahagia bahwa ia kini memiliki teman. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Lee pun tersenyum bahagia pula. Ternyata apa yang dirasakan Naruto dirasakan juga oleh Lee.

**[Keyakinan Diri]**

"Nah sekarang saatnya uji kemampuan untuk melakukan henge no jutsu. Dan yang pertama adalah.. Coba kau Naruto"

Naruto yang di panggil namanya pun tersentak kaget karena sedari tadi Naruto tengah asik bercanda dengan teman barunya, Rock Lee.

"I-Iya Sensei" kata Naruto agak gugup.

"karena kau murid baru, coba kau tunjukan kemampuanmu di depan teman-temanmu dalam melakukan henge no jutsu" kata Iruka.

Bisik-bisik pun kembali terjadi.

"Teman?"

"Siapa yang mau menjadi temannya"

"Aku jamin pasti dia tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Yup, karena dia bodoh"

Itulah yang dikatakan para anak-anak yang terdengar jelas oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto pun kehilangan semangatnya.

Lee yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto pun berusaha menyemangati. "Tenang Naruto, akukan temanmu jadi tunjukan kepadaku kemampuanmu" kata Lee yang sedang menyemangati Naruto.

Saat mendengar kalimat itu Naruto pun kembali bersemangat kemudian tersenyum kearah Lee "Arigatou Lee" kata Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun maju kedepan.

"Nah selanjutnya yang akan maju kedepan. Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Iruka sambil menatap Sasuke yang berpenampilan menurut para gadis sih terlihat cool.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya di panggil pun hanya ber 'hn' ria.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan maju kedepan. Para gadis yang melihat pangeran kelas mereka yang akan menunjukan kemampuannya pun berteriak histeris.

"Ganbatte Sasuke-kun" kata gadis berambut pink dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk love-love.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Sasuke-kun" kata gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bergaya ponytails.

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun tak menggubris perkataan para fans girl nya yang tergila-gila padanya. 'berisik' batin sasuke.

Sasuke pun kini berada di sebelah Naruto

"Oh, kau yang bernama Sasuke ya. salam kenal ya!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"hn" gumam Sasuke tak tertarik sama sekali. Walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka pun berjabatan tangan.

"Sekarang coba kau lakukan henge no jutsu" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Hai" balas Naruto sambil menyiapkan segel tangan.

Naruto pun melakukannya dan

Poof

Di dalam kepulan asap terlihat bayang-bayang hitam kecil. Saat asap menghilang, ternyata disana terdapat seekor kucing berwarna kuning dan bermata biru shapire yang lucu.

"bagus Naruto. Itu sangat sempurna tidak ada cacat sedikit pun" kata Iruka yang memberikan pujian kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali ke wujud asalnya sambil nyengir

Beberapa anak yang melihatnya pun sedikit kagum terhadap Naruto yang mampu melakukan jurus perubahan dengan sempurna

"Lalu sekarang giliranmu Sasuke" kata Iruka.

Sasuke pun bersiap. Ia mempersiapkan segel tangan kemudian

Poof

"grrr waurhgh" ternyata di balik kepulan asap tersebut adalah singa yang sangat manakutkan. Ternyata sasuke merubah dirinya menjadi singa.

Para fans girlnya pun berteriak histeris

"Sasuke-kun kau hebat'

"Sasuke-kun, kau memang idolaku"

"Keren sasuke-kun"

Itulah pujian-pujian yang dilemparkan untuk Sasuke.

Para anak laki-laki pun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan iri

"Sombong"

"Aku juga bisa"

"mondekusai ne"

Dan banyak lagi tanggapan dari anak laki-laki yang menatap Sasuke dengan iri.

Sasuke kini telah kembali ke wujud semula. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ternyata kau hebat ya" kata Naruto

"Kau juga" balas Sasuke singkat dengan senyuman tipis yang mengembang dibibirnya

Seandainya para fans girlnya tau, bisa-bisa semua akan pingsan dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus xD

"kalian memang hebat, sekarang kembali ketempat!"

[skip time]

Pelajaran pun selesai semua murid pulang kerumah masing-masing. Bagi Naruto hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia baginya karena ia mendapatkan dua teman. Walau hanya dua, bagi Naruto itu sudah cukup bahagia.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Ri-san, Naru sayang Kaa-chan, Vin'Diesel No Giza, fajar jabrik, Red devil, Musashi, Guest (1), Guest (2), Akira no Rinnegan, .750, , Guest (3), M-x, Guest (4), , WaOnePWG, TobiAkatsukiID, Guest (5), IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, Guest (6), Guest i**

thanks udah mau review ya

Gomen karena nulis ceritanya keburu-buru jadi alurnya kecepetan deh *bungkuk-bungkuk

dan maaf atas keterlambatan update chapter 2 nya, karena masih banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk jadi sekali lagi maaf ya :-)

selanjutnya review ya.. kalau enggak *author bawa celurit, reader bawa samurai. author kembali angkat tangan xD


	3. Perjuangan Untuk Teman

**Keyakinan Diri**

**Disclaimer : punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ceritanya punya ku OK. gitu aja kok repot *plakk**

**Rated : T ( pokoknya aman deh )**

**Genre : advanture**

**Warning : OOC,OC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto yang selalu di kucilkan, di lecehkan, dan dianggap monster selalu berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaannya**

**dont like dont read oke...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cting~

Cting~

Suara kunai yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi ruangan tempat biasanya para ninja berlatih

Cting~

Suara kunai saling beradu pun kembali terdengar. Kini kita lihat terdapat sepasang manusia yang saling menunjukan kemampuannya. Lebih tepatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto yang sedari tadi bersemangat dan menunjukan kekuatannya kepada lawannya yang tidak lain adalah Sandaime hokage yang tengah melatih Naruto untuk meningkatkan keterampilan Naruto dalam pertarungan, mulai dari melatih kemampuan bertahan, menyerang lawan dengan berbagai macam trik, menganalisis kelemahan lawan, dan lain sebagainya.

Memang Sandaime hokage bertarung dengan Naruto, tetapi ia tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan sebenarnya. Sandaime hokage hanya fokus dalam pertahanan diri dan mencari celah agar bisa menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsunya. Ia tau kemampuannya di atas Naruto.

Mereka kini tengah beradu kunai, Sandaime hokage yang melihat pertahanan Naruto melemah pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Sandaime hokage akan menendang Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui ia dalam bahaya pun melompat mundur. Seandainya ia tak mengetahui situasinya, bias-bisa ia akan terkena tendangan dari kakeknya.

"Reflek yang bagus Naruto" puji Sandaime hokage.

Setelah posisi Naruto cukup aman. Ia pun berdiri kemudian menyiapkan segel tangan. "bunshin no jutsu" kata Naruto.

Kemudian munculah 2 sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto, lalu kedua bunshin yang dikeluarkan Naruto menyiapkan kunai di masing-masing tangan kanan nya. Mereka pun berlari menuju kearah Sandaime hokage. Naruto beserta bayangannya pun membentuk formasi, kedua bunshin Naruto berlari kearah samping kanan dan sampan kiri sedangkan yang asli melompat dan siap menerjang.

Saat bunshin Naruto yang berada di kanan Sandaime hokage mulai menyerang, ia berlari kemudian menyerang Sandaime hokage. Tetapi Sandaime hokage mampu menghindar, kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan bunshin Naruto kemudian ia melempar bunshin Naruto kearah kiri yang disana terdapat bunshin Naruto yang satunya lagi, kemudian kedua bunshin itu bertabrakan dan kemudian menghilang.

'Bunshin' batin Sandaime hokage yang tidak mengetahui bahwa yang menyerangnya tadi hanyalah bunshin.

Tiba-tiba dari atas, Naruto yang asli telah siap menerjang.

'Ternyata bunshin tadi hanyalah pancingan agar pertahanan ku melemah" batin Sandaime hokage yang mengerti rencana Naruto.

Naruto pun siap menerjang kepala Sandaime hokage menggunakan kakinya. Alhasil Sandaime hokage terpental kebelakang.

Saat Naruto mendarat, tiba-tiba Sandaime hokage berubah menjadi batang pohon.

"Kawarimi? Kapan Kakek melakukannya" kata Naruto yang tersentak kaget, sebenarnya saat ini Naruto sangat lelah.

Dari kejauhan Sandaime berjalan kearah Naruto, kemudian memberi Naruto tepuk tangan. "bagus Naruto, kemampuanmu sekarang terus meningkat" kata Sandaime hokage

"hosh~ benarkah hosh~" balas Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

"Iya, sepertinya kita akan istirahat dulu sebentar. Kau sangat kelelahan" kata Sandaime hokage

"Tidak kakek, aku masih kuat kok lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja" kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sandaime hokage. Tapi usaha Naruto gagal dalam meyakinkan Sandaime hokage.

"Kau tau kenapa kau selelah ini?" kata Sandaime hokage

"Aku tidak tau" balas Naruto yang tampak kebingungan

"Itu karena saat latihan tadi kau menggunakan 2 bunshin. Seperinya kau masih belum bisa melakukan pembagian chakra kedalam bunshin yang kau buat tadi dengan tepat. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memberikan chakramu kepada setiap bunshin yang kau buat sehingga kau kehabisan chakra dan akhirnya kau kelelahan" kata Sandaime hokage panjang lebar.

"Oh.. Jadi begitu ya" kata Naruto yang baru menyadari.

"Setelah istirahat ini nanti aku ingin mengajarimu teknik seribu bayangan dan cara membagikan chakra kesetiap bunshinmu dengan tepat dan benar. Setelah aku melihat kemampuanmu, aku ingin kau meningkatkan formasi bertarungmu menggunakan bunshin seperti tadi saat latihan. Karena tadi serangan formasimu sangat hebat dan jika dikembangkan akan menjadi jurus baru" kata Sandaime hokage.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum senang. "Hore… Jurus baru" kata Naruto kegirangan.

Naruto pun melanjutkan latihannya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi siang, Naruto langsung mengajak Sandaime hokage untuk melatihnya. Ya, karena Sandaime hokage sedang tidak banyak kerjaan pun menyempatkan diri untuk melatih Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Naruto ada seseorang anak yang memakai baju berwarna putih sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

**[Keyakinan Diri]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari~

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai. Memang Naruto sangat menyukai tempat ini, selain pemandangan yang indah. Naruto juga menyukai tempat ini karena udaranya yang sejuk dan berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya sehabis latihan. Ya, Naruto telah selesai berlatih bersama Sandaime hokage. Dan hasilnya Naruto telah mampu menguasai teknik seribu bayangan, membagi chakra kepada setiap bunshin dengan tepat, serta beberapa formasi penyerangan yang ia dan Sandaime buat. Walau Naruto belum sepenuhnya menguasai teknik seribu bayang, karena setiap ia mengeluarkan ribuan bunshin pasti kepalanya akan terasa pusing. Naruto tetaplah Naurto yang tak pantang menyerah, Naruto akan menyempurnakan teknik seribu bayangan ini.

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan hati dan pikiran tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sepertinya sedang latihan. Karena dari nada suaranya yang keras dan bersemangat.

Naruto pun pergi kesumber suara tersebut. Naruto mengingat-ingat suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dan benar saja, ia melihat Lee yang sedang berlatih. Naruto pun tersentak kaget saat melihat teman pertamanya yang sedang latihan, Tetapi bagi Naruto yang dilakukan Lee hanya akan melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Entah latihan atau bukan, Lee terus meninju batang pohon yang besar hingga batang tersebut agar rusak sedikit, tetapi hal itu membuat kdua tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Lee, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan" kata Naruto yang sebenarnya berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang Lee lakukan.

Alhasil Lee pun menghentikan latihannya dan menengok kebelakang. Ia melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

**5 menit kemudian**

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu akan melukai dirimu sendiri" kata Naruto yang sedang membalut tangan Lee dengan perban.

Saat setelah Lee menghentikan latihannya Naruto pun segera menuju kerumahnya untuk mengambil kotak obat dan kembali ketempat Lee berada.

Lee pun tertunduk lesu "aku hanya latihan, karena aku ingin menjadi kuat walaupun aku tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu" kata Lee.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan ini tak ada gunanya. Kau akan tr-" belum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya Lee pun langsung memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kau tau Naruto, kau masih beruntung bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. Sedangkan aku tak bisa melakukannya. Setiap hari aku selalu di ejek oleh seluruh anak di Akademi karena aku tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. Maka dari itu aku tidak mendapat teman sama sekali. Aku memang tak berbakat dalam ninja tetapi aku akan tunjukan pada mereka walaupun aku tak bisa melakukan ninjtsu aku akan menjadi ninja yang kuat. Setelah aku melihat mu berlatih bersama Sandaime hokage kau memiliki potensi untuk menjadi ninja dan itulah yang membuatku melakukan ini agar aku bisa kuat sepertimu" kata Lee panjang lebar.

Naruto kini tau perasaan Lee kenapa dia mau berteman dengan nya. Ternyata Lee juga merasakan apa yg dirasakan Naruto selama ini Yaitu kesepian.

Lee pun meneruskan kalimatnya. "Waktu tadi pagi kau datang ke kelas. Aku berpikiran agar aku bisa berteman dengan mu. Saat aku menyampaikan keinginanku agar aku bisa menjadi temanmu aku sudah menerima apa yang akan kau putuskan. Tetapi aku terkejut bahwa kau mau menjadi teman ku. Aku pun sangat senang pada waktu itu" Naruto tetap mendengar pembicaraan Lee.

Kini Naruto telah paham apa yg di rasakan Lee. Lee pun melanjukan kalimatnya. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku tak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu kau boleh tidak berteman dengan ku" kata Lee dengan pelan tetapi Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto pun membalas perkataan Lee. "Kau tau, sebenarnya kita sama. Aku dan kau sama-sama tidak memiliki teman, sama-sama merasakan kesepian maka dari itu kenapa kita harus memutuskan pertemanan kita hanya karena hal seperti itu, kau akan menjadi temanku selamanya" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Lee pun terkesiap. Ia pun bersyukur masih ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

Lee pun ikut tersenyum. "Arigatou Naruto. Kita akan bersama karena kita adalah teman" kata Lee yang juga mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong penampilan ini lumayan keren juga" kata Lee saat melihat tangan nya yang selesai di perban. tangan Lee yang tertutupi kain perban dianggap Lee sangat keren.

"Hehe" cengir Naruto.

**[Keyakinan Diri]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kini sudah belajar di Akademi selama 2 tahun. Hadirnya Naruto di akademi membuat warna tersendiri, karena tingkah konyolnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan tertawa. Bagi Naruto, ia melakukan itu agar orang-orang di kelas nya memperhatikannya, dan usaha Naruto pun berhasil.

Selain tingkah konyolnya, Naruto juga memiliki sifat yang baik hati, sopan, dan gampang berteman dengan siapa saja. Sewaktu dulu walaupun Naruto selalu di ejek dan di kucilkan. Ia tetap tersenyum dan suka menolong walau yang di tolong nya itu pernah mengejeknya. Alhasil perlahan-perlahan Naruto pun mulai diterima oleh beberapa anak di kelasnya dan mau bermain dengannya.

Diantaranya anak dari keturunan keluarga Nara, yaitu Shikamaru. Walau ia tak selalu bermain dengan Naruto tetapi Naruto sudah menganggap Shikamaru sebagai temannya karena Shikamaru lah yang sering mmbantu Naruto dalam bidang pelajaran. Ada juga anak dari keturunan Akimichi. Yaitu Chouji. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Selanjutnya yang bisa mengajak Sasuke bermain hanyalah Naruto. Entah apa yang di lakukan Naruto hingga Sasuke yang dikenal pangeran es yang memilik sifat dingin khas dan selalu senang berdiam diri mau bermain dengannya. Bahkan Naruto lah yang pernah membuat Sasuke tertawa.

Pada saat itu lah semua fans girl Sasuke selalu menyuruh Naruto melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke bisa tersenyum bahkan hingga tertawa.

Walau agak risih Naruto tetap melakukannya. Ya kadang berhasil kadang tidak, karena untuk mencairkan sikap dingin Sasuke itu agak susah tetapi para fans girl Sasuke tetap berterimakasih padanya, walau tak sering membuat Sasuke tertawa tetapi hadirnya Naruto dikelas jadi lebih hidup dan berwarna.

Dari situ lah Naruto pun mulai mengenal dan bahkan sudah memiliki teman perempuan.

Diantaranya Yamanaka Ino. Karena Ino lah yang sering menyuruh Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Dari situ lah mereka mulai saling mengenal.

Lalu kemudian Tenten. Ia berpenampilan chinies, rambut nya yang di cepol 2 adalah khas penampiln chinies. Walau pun agak tomboi Tenten memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik *hehe.

Sebenarnya Tenten bukanlah salah satu fans girlnya Sasuke, tetapi ia bisa dekat dengan Naruto karena Naruto pernah mengajarinya teknik melempar senjata ninja, seperti kunai dan shiruken. Karena Naruto yang terampil dalam melempar kunai dan shiruken membuat Tenten ingin belajar dengan Naruto. Ia ingin bisa melakukan teknik-teknik menggunakan persenjataan karena orang tuanya adaleh ninja spesialis senjata, ia ingin sekali seperti orang tuanya. Dari situ lah Tenten dan Naruto mulai dekat.

Naruto juga berteman dengan pewaris Hyuga. Seorang putri cantik memiliki kulit putih dan rambutnya pendek. Sebut saja namanya Hyuga Hinata, walau ia pendiam tetapi ia memiliki sifat yang lemah lembut, baik terhadap teman-teman nya, dan sopan.

Serta masih banyak lagi teman perempuan Naruto.

Di Kantor hokage ada sepasang orang yang juga sedang membicarakan Naruto. Ia adalah Sandaime hokage dan seorang jounin yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan wajahnya tertupi masker.

"Kau akan mnjdi guru pembimbing Naruto, kau tau kenapa aku memilihmu itu karena kemampuan mata sharinggan mu. Jika kyuubi yang ada didalam diri Naruto mulai mengendalikan tubuh Naruto kau bisa menanganinya menggunakan genjutsu mata sharinggan mu. Dan juga kau akan menjadi pembimbing Sasuke. Karena ia adalah keturunan Uchiha dan memiliki sharinggan sama seperti mu kau bisa mengajarinya tentang teknik mata sharinggan karena kau yang telah berpengalaman dalam menggunakan sharinggan" kata Sandaime hokage dengan serius.

Sandaime hokage pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau siap... Kakashi"

"Hai"

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Drag nagami, betapaa, mendokusai144, hn, IndoSedSadSupMie ichiraku, Akira no Rinnegan, TobiAkatsukiID, .750, Black market, Vin'Diesel No Giza, , WaOnePWG, dikdik717, , , Nagasaki, Musashi, .5, Red d, guest, Nitya-chan, gedasandyyasa, m. , Do you hate me**

**Terimakasih yang udah mau repot-repot ngutak-ngutik... hehe**

**Maaf agak lama update nya ya... Padahal kemaren sebenarnya mau aku update chapter 3 nya. Udah sampe warnet... Eeeh malah listriknya mati.**

**kasihan aku ya..**

Dan akhir kata semoga chapter 3 ini memuaskan para pembaca ya.!

selanjutnya Review ya, kalau enggak *keluarin uang kertas warna merah, reader keluarin emas batangan 5. Author sujud-sujud mohon minta satu emasnya **hehehe**


	4. Tim Baru

**A/N : Maaf akan keterlambatan update chapter 4 nya, soalnya ane banyak tugas, dari ulangan mid semester dan pekerjaan dirumh lainnya. tapi gak usah banyak cingcong, langsung baca aja chapter 4 nya. selamat membaca dan sekali lagi maaf jika ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya ^_^**

* * *

**Keyakinan Diri**

**Disclaimer : punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, ceritanya punya ku OK. gitu aja kok repot *plakk**

**Rated : T ( pokoknya aman deh )**

**Genre : advanture**

**Warning : OOC,OC, Gaje, Tipo masih bersebaran, alur kecepetan, EYD (ejaan yang disemawutkan)**

**Summary : Naruto yang selalu di kucilkan, di lecehkan, dan dianggap monster selalu berusaha agar semua orang mengakui keberadaannya**

**dont like dont read oke...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desa Konoha adalah desa yang tenang dan damai, hari ini para penduduk desa Konoha sedang melakukan aktifitas nya masing-masing. Namun keadaan tenang dan damai itu terhapuskan oleh kebisingan di suatu kelas. Ternyata penyebab kebisingan tersebut disebabkan pangeran es mereka aka Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Walau hanya 1 detik saja sudah membuat keributan yang menggelegar?

"Sasuke-kun kau manis sekali" kata gadis berambut pink. Sakura Haruno

"Kau lihat saja suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi milikku" lanjut Sakura.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut tidak terima. "Eh jidat, kalau bermimpi jangan ketinggian. Sudah jelas kalau Sasuke itu hanya perhatian padaku bukan padamu" kata Ino dengan nada sindiran

"Apa kau bilang Ino-pig?, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun selalu memperhatikan mu. Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun itu bukannya memperhatikan mu, tapi kau itu dianggap sebagai sampah berjalan oleh Sasuke-kun" ejek Sakura yang juga tak terima.

"Berani-berani nya kau jidat lebar" geram Ino yang matanya udah bunder dan berwarna putih semua *bayangin sendirilah xD

"Memang, aku tak takut dengan mu Ino-pig" kata Sakura, Akhirnya mereka pun saling menjelekkan satu sama lain hanya karena masalah sepele. Ckckck

Pertengkaran antara Ino dan Sakura pun terhenti serta keributan di kelas pun meredam setelah Ibiki-sensei masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ibiki-sensei dikenal sebagai guru killer. Sifatnya yang dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum membuat semua murid takut terhadapnya. Juga penampilan Ibiki-sensei yang di wajahnya terdapat goresan yang menambah kekilleran guru tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian semua akan mendapat guru pembimbing, setiap guru memiliki 3 anggotanya. Apa kalian mengerti" kata Ibiki-sensei to the poin.

Setelah mendengar berita tersebut, seluruh siswa pun kembali ribut.

"Aku ingin bersama Sasuke"

"Aku ingin bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke"

"Sasuke.."

Itulah jeritan para calon kunoichi saat mendapat berita tersebut. Sedangkan yang terus dibicarakan hanya menutup telinga.

"Semuanya tenang" bentak Ibiki-sensei dengan keras. Akhirnya semuanya pun diam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semua guru pempimbing masuk ke kelas" perintah Ibiki-sensei. Para guru pembimbing yang mendengar kalimat itu pun langsung masuk kekelas.

Mulai dari guru yang dengan santainya merokok di dalam kelas. Hampir semua anak yang ada di dalam kelas pun terbatuk-batuk.

"Guru macam apaan ini"

"Aku tidak mau jika dia jadi guru pembimbingku"

"Mondekusai ne"

"Hei Shikamaru berhentilah berkata seperti itu"

"biarkan saja Ino, dari dulu Shikamaru selalu berkata seperti itu jadi kau tak mungkin bisa menghentikannya seperti itu"

"Diamlah Chouji gendut"

"APA!"

Itulah komentar dari para murid.

Selanjutnya guru yang memiliki alis tebal dan ia berpakaian hijau ketat.

"Wah. Keren sekali, ia memiliki alis yang tebal seperti aku" keta Lee terkagum-kagum terhadap guru yang memiliki alis tebal tersebut.

"Apa selera keren mu seperti itu Lee" gurau Naruto.

"Iya, karena keren adalah orang yang memiliki alis tebal seperti ku, karna itu terlihat sangat keren. Semoga Sensei itu bisa menjadi guru pembimbing ku" jawab Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Heh?. Tidak masuk akal, yang namanya keren itu seseorang yang bergaya cool, tampan, dan pintar. Contoh seperti aku" kata Sasuke yang entah kenapa narsisnya kumat.

Naruto dan Lee pun hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimna tidak percaya kalau Sasuke yang selalu berdiam diri dan tak suka dengan keramaian bisa narsis juga.

Sasuke yang dipandangi seperti itu pun agak risih. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketu, Naruto dan Lee pun kembali sadar.

"Tidak kok" kata Lee dan di setujui Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Guru selanjutnya yang masuk pun adalah seorang wanita yang berpenampilan berbeda dari guru yang lain nya. Guru yang lainnya memakai pakaian resmi jounin konoha tetapi wanita tersebut hanya memakai baju berwarna merah dan kain seperti perban berwarna putih yang melingkar sesuai pola bajunya

Kemudian guru yang masuk berikutnya di ikuti guru yang lain.

9 calon guru pembimbing berada diruangan kelas. Sepertinya mereka menyadari jika satu lagi calon guru pembimbing belum datang.

"Haduh, selalu saja begitu. Dimana semangat muda nya yang memmmbara" kata guru beralis tebal dgn berapi-api membuat para calon guru pembimbing lainnya sweatdrop.

Sedang bingung menanyakan dimana calon guru pembimbing yang telat, tiba-tiba kepulan asap muncul di dalam kelas. Setelah asap menghilang tampaklah seorang ninja jounin bermasker yang kita ketahui bernama Kakashi.

"Hey! Kenapa kebiasaan telat mu itu tidak pernah hilang. Dimana semangat mengajarmu yang membara untuk mengajarkan pada penerus-penerus ninja hebat di depan kita" kata guru beralis tebal yang sukses membuat semua yang berada di kelas tersebut sweatdrop. Kecuali Lee yang memandangi guru tersebut dengan terkagum-kagum.

"Oh maaf, tadi saya harus menolong nenek yang sedang kesusahan membawa barang, jadi aku bantu membawanya sampai rumahnya dulu. Saat aku ingin kesini, aku malah bertemu kucing hitam. Tidak mau terkena sial jadinya aku memutar arah jadinya aku yelet begini" kata Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sudah datang semua. Kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing dan sebutkan siapa saja yang ada di tim kalian nanti" perintah Ibiki-Sensei

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku yang akan pertama memperkenalkan diri" kata guru yang beralis tebal dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Hm. Dimulai dari mana ya? Oh ya. Nama saya Guy, saya sering di juluki monster hijau agung dari konoha. Makanan faforit saya adalah kare, umur say, etto- pokoknya itu tidak penting. Lalu hobi sa-" belum selesai Guy menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh guru yang sedang merokok.

"Terlalu panjang Guy, langsung saja ke intinya. Beritahu siapa saja tim mu" kata guru yg sedang merokok tersebut.

"Baiklah. Disini yang nanti berada di tim saya di sebut tim 3. Anggotanya adalah yang pertamma Hyuga Neji" kata Guy sambil mencari dimana yang namanya Hyuga Neji.

Neji yang di sebut namanya pun hanya mengangkat tangan nya dan tanpa ekpresi sama sekali. Guy yang sudah melihat Neji pun langsung melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Oke Yang ke dua Tenten" kata Guy.

"Iya" balas Tentn yang namanya disebut sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Dan yang ke tiga Rock Lee" lanjut Guy.

"Iya Sensei" kata Lee yang entah kenapa ia sangat bersemngat.

"Heh, setim bersama orang yang tak berbakat dalam ninja. Mana mungkin bisa di ajak kerja sama? Ninjutsu saja tak bisa" sindir Neji. Lee yang mendengar itu pun menoleh kearah Neji.

"Jangan remehkan aku, akan ku tunjukan kalau aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat walau tidak bisa menggunakan ninjtsu" kata Lee dengan yakin. Neji pun hanya mendengus.

"Hey Lee! Semoga kamu sukses di tim mu yang baru ya, walau kita tidak setim kau harus tetap semangat" kata Naruto yang menyemangati Lee dan di setujui anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Sasuke.. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan berusaha semampuku" kata Lee yang semangat nya 2x lipat dari yang tadi.

"Oke. Kalau begitu setelah selesai perkenalan ini untuk tim 3 yang baru di bentuk. Kalian temui aku di dekat tempat peltihan para ninja biasanya! Apa kalian mengerti?" kata Guy.

"Hai" kata Lee dan Tenten. Sedangkan Neji tak memberi tanggapan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, sekarang saya pergi dulu" kata Guy yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Selanjutnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri dan memberitahu siapa saja yang berada di tim saya. Tim saya adalah tim 7. Oke pertama-tama nama saya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dan untuk lebih lengkap lagi nanti saja, yang terpenting adalah anggota tim 7 terdiri dari. Haruno Sakura" kata Kakashi dengan nada berwibawa.

"Iya Sensei" kata Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya. Dalam hati Sakura terus saja berdoa agar ia bisa satu tim bersama Sasuke.

Kakashi pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang kedua Uchiha Sasuke" kata Kkshi. Tiba-tiba jeritan kegirangan dari gadis berambut pink terdengar menggelegar.

"Akhirnya aku bisa setim bersama Sasuke-kun. Hey Ino-buta kau kalah" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ino yang mengetahui Sakura setim dengan Sasuke pun tidak terima.

"Hey Sensei, kenapa harus si jidat lebar ini?" Tanya Ino dengan keras.

"Itu sudah keputusan Hokage-sama" jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"Sudahlah Ino-buta, terima saja nasibmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Sasuke" sindir Sakura.

"Dasar kau jidat lebar" kata Ino murka.

"kalian berdua jika tidak bisa tenang tau sendiri akibatnya" bentak Ibiki-snsei. Alhasil Sakura dan ino pun menghentikan pertengkarannya.

"Saya akan lanjutkan. Dan anggota yang ketiga adalah Uzumaki Naruto" kata Kakashi "wakatta, kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Iya kan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui.

"Oke setelah acara ini selesai, temui aku di atap akademi" perintah Kakashi.

"Hai" kata Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke serempak.

Acara perkenalan pun usai di tim Kurenai terdiri dari Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino. Sedangkan di tim Asuma terdiri atas Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akimichi Chouji. Serta di tim guru pembimbing lainnya pun telah di bentuk.

.

.

.

kini kita berada di atap akademi yang mana terdapat dua pasang manusia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Saat anggota tim 7 yang baru di bentuk berada di atap akademi menemui Sensei baru mereka.

Keheningan terjadi

Kakashi pun memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Nah, sudah berkumpul semua. saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan nanti saat tim 7 beraksi dalam misi. yang harus kita pelajari adalah tentang kerja sama tim. Dimana pada setiap tim pasti membutuhkan kerja sama tim maka dari itu kita harus saling mengerti dan jangan gegabah saat musuh menyerang. Setidaknya harus terjadi komunikasi antar anggota. Jika melakukan nya secara bersama-sama akan lebih mudah di bandingkan sendiri, Itu akan berakibat fatal jika kita melakukannya sendri tidak mampu mengatasi musuh. Dan.. Sakura apa kau dari tadi mendengrkan aku berbicara" kata Kakashi denagn tegas. Sakura yang ketahuan dari tadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang di bicarakan Senseinya karena yang selalu di perhatikan hanya Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk love-love pun hanya menyengir kaku sambil mengagruk pipinya.

"Gomen Sensei" kata Sakura dengan agak kikuk.

"Baik lah kalau begitu, besok pagi kita akan mulai latihan. Dan ini adalah tempatnya" kata Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas kepada setiap muridnya. Didalam kertas itu adalah peta menuju ke tempat latihan besok pagi.

"Ya karena tempat latihan tim 7 baru dibuat, jadinya saya beri peta ini agar kalian tau tempatnya" kata Kakashi dengan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yosh, aku akan lakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan menjadi kuat dan akan melindungi semua teman-teman ku bahkan seluruh penduduk desa konoha, karena impian terbesarku adalah menjadi hokage yang di akui semua orang" kata Naruto semangt.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang dilakukan saat melakukan misi dan melawan musuh.

.

.

.

Hari hampir menjelang malam di sebuah gang terdapat anak berambut pirang jabrik yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Setelah selesai nya perkumpulan tim 7 Naruto pun menyempatkan diri untuk makan ramen di ichiraku hingga matahari terbenam. Saking asiknya makan dan mengobrol dengan paman Teuchi serta Ayame tentang pengalamannya diakademi ia bahkan sampai lupa waktu.

Dan sekarang Naruto hampir sampai di rumahnya. Saat sedang berjalan santai karena rumahnya sudah dekat, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan minta tolong. Dari suaranya yang menjerit itu adalah seorang perempuan dan sepertinya ia sedang dalam masalah.

Dengan cekatan Naruto pun berlari ke arah sumber jeritan tersebut yang berada di gang kecil yang sepi yang jarang dilewati orang-orang. Saat sampai disana ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang di ganggu oleh anak laki-laki yang sepertinya ingin memalak gadis tersebut. "tolong jangan ambil uangku! Aku tidak punya uang lagi kalau uang ku di ambil, nanti Kaa-san ku marah" kata gadis tersebut yang Naruto ketahui ternyata itu adalah Ino.

"Sudahlah berikan saja, kau kan bisa mencari uang lagi. Kalau kau tidak memberikannya tau saja akibatnya" ancam anak laki-laki tersebut yang berbadan agak gemuk.

"Iya berikan saja. Begitu saja kan beres" kata anak yang satunya lagi yang memakai topi kebelakang dan berlagak seorang preman.

"Tidak mau" tolak Ino

Ino pun bersiap ingin menyerang. Ia mengambil sebuah kunai dalam kantong senjatanya. Tetapi ke 2 anak laki-laki itu juga mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya dan kunai salah satu anak laki-laki itu sudah berada di dekat leher Ino.

"Menyerah saja lah, atau kau akan trluka" ancam anak laki-laki yang memakai topi terbalik sambil menyeringai.

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menyerah" kata Ino. Ino pun akan menendang perut anak tersebut tetapi ternyata ia mampu menghindarinya.

Ino masih belum menyerah ia menyerang ke dua anak tersebut menggunakan kunainya. Tetapi sekali lagi kedua anak tersebut mampu menghindarinya. Karena lemahnya pertahanan ino pun akhirnya tersudutkan. Anak laki-laki yang bertubuh agak gemuk meninju perut Ino, Ino pun mundur kebelakang dan menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Ino meringis kesakitan.

"ku-kuso" kata Ino sambil menahan sakit di bagian perut dan punggungnya.

"apa hanya segitu saja kemampuan ninja mu?" ejek anak yang memakai topi terbalik.

"Ugh" rintih Ino yang sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri.

"Baiklah, karena kau tadi sudah berani melawanku. Kau akan rasakn ini" kata anak yang bertubuh agak gendut sambil melayangkan tinju ke arah Ino.

Ino pun terdiam, ia pasrah jika terkena tinjuan itu. Ia pun menutup matanya brsiap menerima tinjuan dari anak tersebut. Ino tak kunjung merasakan sakit di kepalanya, ia memejamkan mata agak lama. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah membuka matanya Ino pun terbelalak. Di depan wajah nya beberapa centi lagi pasti tinju anak itu mengenai wajah nya tapi ternyata di tahan oleh sosok anak seumurannya. Ia berambut pirang jabrik dan ia membelakanginya.

Saat melihat ciri-ciri fisik anak tersebut Ino pun langsung mengenalnya. "Naruto" gumam Ino menyebut nama anak yang menyelamatkannya tersebut.

"Kalian berdua berani hanya kepada perempuan, kalian bukanlah lelaki sebenarnya. Kau tau, dia adalah temanku jadi kalau kau sampai menyakiti dia kalian tak akan ku ampuni" ancam Naruto.

"Beraninya kau mengancam kami" kata anak yang bertubuh agak gendut yang tangannya di pegang Naruto.

Anak tersebut langsung menyiapkan tinju menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi, saat tinjunya sudah beberapa centi lagi mengenai wajah Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menangkis menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi.

Dengan posisi seperti itu Naruto pun mendapat celah, ia kemudian menendang perut anak tersebut hingga terpental kebelakan dan menabrak tembok. Sekarang giliran anak yang bertubuh agak gemuk merasakan sakit di bagian perut dan punggungnya. Anak laki-laki yang memakai topi kebelakang saat melihat kejadian itu terbelalak. Ia pun tidak terima.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu terhadap temanku dasar monster" Naruto yang mendengar kata monster pun tidak terima.

"Siapa yang kau bilang monster" kata Naruto yang nada bicaranya berubah dingin.

Dengan gesit Naruto pun melesat kearah belakang anak tersebut kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu pada anak tersebut.

"ingat! Aku bukanlah monster. Jika kau menyebut kata itu di depan ku lagi kau akan merasakan seperti ini" keta Naruto lalu ia pun meninju punggung anak tersebut.

Anak tersebut pun terpental ke depan. Dengan kecepatannya Naruto pun melesat ke depan anak tersebut kemudian menendang dan meninju hingga kembali terpental kebelakang.

anak laki-laki yang bertubuh agak gendut yang melihat kejadian itu pun mulai merasakan ketakutan. Ia berpikir jika ia tidak cepat pergi dari sini ia pasti akan tak bisa berjalan lagi. Anak bertubuh agak gendut itupun langsung menghampiri temannya yang sedang merintih kesakitan kemudian membopongnya lalu lari menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Setelah sosok kedua anak tersebut hilang dari pandangan Ino pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih memandang kearah larinya kedua anak tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Saat Ino melihat kejadian tadi ia pun mulai kagum terhadap kemampuan Naruto. Ino mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya.

Naruto yang merasakan seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya pun menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata itu adalah Ino yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. saat melihat senyuman lembut itu Naruto yang semula pandangannya dingin pun mulai melembut dan membalas senyuman Ino.

"Nee Naruto. Arigatou telah menyelamatkan ku. Seandainya tidak ada kamu aku sudah tidak tau bagaimana nasib ku. Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou" Kata Ino.

"tidak usah di pikirkan lagi, Yang penting sekarang kau selamat. Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menolong mu karena kita kan teman" kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang terus menempel di wajahnya.

"Maaf waktu pertama kali kau masuk ke akademi aku selalu mengejek mu, selalu menghinamu, aku.. Benar-benar minta maaf ya" kata Ino sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukanlah orang yang pendendam. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kau sudah aku maaf kan dari dulu" kata Naruto.

"Arigatou nee Naruto-kun" kata Ino yang agak tersipu malu saat menyebut nama Naruto dengan sunfik-kun.

"Ya, sekarang apa kau mau ku antar pulang? Tidak baik lho kalau seorang gadis berjalan malam-malam sendirian" tawar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah, rumah mu kan sudah dekat, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu, lagi pula aku pasti bisa jaga diriku kok" kata Ino agak gugup saat Naruto menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, dan hati-hati ya dijalan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan hal itu mmbuat Ino merona merah. Tapi sekarang malam hari jadi Naruto tidak mengetahui jika Ino tengah merona karenanya.

Nruto pun mulai berjalan pulang dan disampingnya ino pun berjalan bersama Naruto. Saat sudah keluar dari gang kecil tersebut mereka pun berpisah. Tanpa di sadari mereka, sebenarnya mereka sama-sama tersenyum senang.

END

Hehe..

Gak kok cuma bercanda. Yang bener

T.B.C

* * *

**Spesial Thanks To : Yasahi-kun, hime koyuki 099, Black market, , Nagasaki, wafihidayatulloh, 1, Luca Marvel, Guest, Musashi, , Akira no Rinnegan, Hn, TobiAkatsukiID, Guest, sanner uchiha, NovaIpratanapu1, Vin'Diesel No Giza, m. , Elgha-shi no GoBesuto, mitsuka sakurai, monkey D nico, Kurama No Kyuubi141, lanjvtkan sby, Namikaze hoshi**

**Thanks udah mau ngeriview fanfic ku yang Gaje ini ^_^**

**Pertanyaan :**

**1. **kenapa dari awal chapter tidak ada haruno sakura y ? apakah ada perubahan di tim 7 nantinya ?

jawab : ya sakura ada kok, tim 7 gak berubah

**2. **semua chara rookie 12 berperan,apakah erro-sennin akan muncul? dan 2 sannin lainnya ?

jawab : pasti muncul, tunggu aja chapter depan

**3. **secara garis besar,anda sudah tentukan kan fic ini mau gimana plot n endingnya ?

jawab : sudah, tapi endingnya masih belum kepikiran

dan akhir kata review lagi ya...! dan minta kritik untuk chaptrer ini serta saran untuk chapter depan ^_^


End file.
